сгәεя
by Sky n' Ice Queen Beilshmildt
Summary: [AU] - [PruMano] Viñeta - Creer es lo único que queda cuando no puedes volver a ver a quien amas con todo tu ser, crees que volverás a verlo, porque lo prometieron. Ese estúpido ángel egocéntrico enamorado volvería a él y claro, después de un golpe fuerte lo abrazarías con fuerza... el problemas radica en que no te recuerda y todos esos recuerdos deben ser olvidados.


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes usados aquí mismo son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz :3 los menciono aquí sin fines de lucro, es que es irresistible no escribir sobre ellos._

.

* * *

 **сгәεя**

.

 **Viñeta**

.

 _890_ _ρ_ **α** L _α_ в **г** as

.

 _pяυ_ **мαиø**

 **.**

* * *

.

 _«—Para ti siempre estará este asombroso ángel de las sombras.»_

Si tuviera que definir exactamente como se sentía, lo expresaría en las simples palabras "como un imbécil", sencillamente entendía que todo aquello se limitaba a salvar o dejar perder lo que uno consideraba importante, era claro que para aquel estúpido, egocéntrico, mentiroso, patán, lindo y reconfortante ángel de cabellera blanca como el color de esas alas… no lo consideraba importante en su vida.

—Porque…no soy más que otro mísero humano para ese bastardo egocéntrico.

Si, quería creer eso, así olvidarlo no sería tan cansado… no sería tan doloroso como para aplastar su pecho entre el intenso dolor. Podrían parar sus lágrimas y observar como ese idiota… no lo recordaba.

" **Te olvidó, por salvarte la vida"**

Era lo mejor, si hacía como si no lo conociera estaría mejor ¿Hace cuanto de su último encuentro? Seis años, para él… su abuelo había aparecido frente a él solo para contarle aquello y fue cuando odió poder mirar más que otras personas, no lo hubiera conocido, no lo hubiera curado, no se hubieran comenzado a pelear por cualquier tontería.

No se hubieran enamorado.

—¿ _Fratello_ que tienes, ve? —el rostro preocupado de su hermano pequeño, lleva los ojos ligeramente abiertos, cierto, llevaba un largo rato sosteniendo como estúpido aquella copa de vino sin beber ni un solo trago, observando aquella figura al otro lado de la sala.

—No tengo nada, estúpido _Veneciano_.

Se oculta con el largo trago de la bebida alcohólica de uva, mintiéndole a su preocupado hermanito… otra vez, pero no puede decirle a nadie su suplicio.

»—Mira _fratello_ , el es Ludwig, mi compañero de cuarto ¡Me ayuda mucho! Ah y tiene también un hermano mayor —poco podía importarle la vida de ese… mastodonte amante de las patatas y su hermano mayor —, mira, su hermano es ese que anda haciendo locuras con Toño y el hermanito Francis _ve._

» _Al dirigir sus ojos a aquella figura, no hizo más que contener el aliento y retroceder algunos pasos hasta llegar a la sombra, tantos momentos transcurrieron por su mente que no pudo más que soltar el aire retenido en un largo suspiro. Era él, no solo era su rostro, era su voz y su estúpida actitud… era sentirlo cerca y luchar por que una sonrisa no se dibujara en sus labios, era sentir ese nudo en la garganta… era volver a pelear contra sentimientos que creía muertos… era ver a ese bastardo cabeza de conejo de nuevo ahí, frente a él y no era mentira, su conejo… ahí estaba._ »

Escondido en el balcón con los pies colgando, meditaba con una nueva copa de vino en sus manos, el aire del otoño se llevaba consigo las hojas ocres de los árboles pero él… Lovino Vargas, deseaba con fervor que sus pensamientos, recuerdos y sentimientos se desvanecieran en la ligera brisa.

—Así que el mayor se escapa y deja solo al menor, vaya, eres bastante más descuidado de a como dijo Antonio. —Ese tono de voz inconfundible volvió a mover esas fibras dentro de él y su entrecejo se frunció. —Si no cuidas a Feli mi _bruder_ terminará por robártelo.

— _Vene_ sabe cuidarse solo… y de todas formas, es tarde… tu _stupido_ hermano el gigantón de las patatas y mi _fratello_ idiota ya están enamorados. Yo no soy quien como para reclamar a mi fratello como mío… cuando ni yo me pertenezco, bastardo con canas —quizás era esa familiaridad la que le hizo abrir de más la boca, pero la paz que tenía era insuperable —. Eso no significa que dejaré de joder a ese imbécil, claro.

Gilbert Beilshmildt había escuchado demasiado del italiano con mirada de mafioso –más de lo que quisiera –, de boca de uno de sus mejores amigos, Antonio se la pasaba hablando maravillas de él inclusive cuando se trataba de sus defectos, así que la imagen que se había trazado del castaño era bastante diferente a la que en esos momentos pudo observar y escuchar, fue como si con la misma facilidad con la que cargara a su adorado pollito el otro abriera su corazón, algo extraño considerando lo que había observado durante esa noche.

—¡Eh, que mi cabello es natural! —Protestó de inmediato, aunque se terminó por acercar hasta terminar a espaldas del otro que lucía como si en cualquier momento fuera a arrojarse desde ahí —. En ese caso como asombroso hermano mayor, me encargaré de cuidar a Ludd de ti, Lovino —el sonido tan familiar de su nombre en esos labios le hizo cerrar los ojos.

No volvería a llorar, no volvería a suspirar. No frente a él, no frente a nadie.

—Vete a la mierda, anciano bastardo.

Sin embargo no era aquel estúpido que lo salvó, no era ese estúpido ángel que con una sonrisa altanera le abrió las puertas al mundo y el mismo no era el mismo… no, era algo diferente.

 _«—Pero se hicieron una promesa ¿No es verdad, Romano? Cree en ella, porque los ángeles enamorados no rompen sus promesas._ _»_

Aunque la paciencia nunca fue su fuerte… solo debía dejar que aquellas alas batieran en vuelo sobre el mundo y los condujeran de nuevo a aquel sentimiento, a un final donde estén juntos… y por ello esbozó una pequeña sonrisa efímera.

—Como sea, volvamos adentro Gilbert.

Creer era lo único que quedaba.

* * *

 **.**

 **Lalalala estaba triste, con sueño y con inspiración. Esto resultó =3**

 **.**

* * *

 _×º°"˜`"°º×_

…

…

 _¿Reviews? Escuché por ahí que bajas un kilo por cada uno_ (?)

…

…

 _×º°"˜`"°º×_

 _._

 **S** k **y n' I** c **e** _Queen_ **B** eilshmild **t.** _Lovely charm._

 **.**

.


End file.
